1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated product for use as motorcar seats, carpets, blankets, sofas, chairs seats and the like to create antistatic effect.
2. Prior Art
Interior materials for vehicles, particularly for motorcars have been variously improved these days to let persons in motorcars feel comfortable as though they were in house. To prevent static electricity from generating is extremely important because persons are shocked by discharge when they get in and out of the motorcars, they feel their cloths uncomfortably adhesive to their skin in the motorcars, and various kinds of motorcar control means which are supposed to become electronic in the future are forced to malfunction.
In order to make skin sheets (made of cloth in many cases) antistatic, (1) conductive fibers were woven into the sheets and (2) antistatic agent whose main component is a surface-active agent was sprayed onto the surface of the sheets.